Dressing UP
by hiuputih
Summary: Ketika seorang Koo Junhoe tak sengaja bertemu dengan sebuah band independen dalam kegiatan 'mengerjakan tugas fotografi', ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan wanita cantik, Jennie Kim. Ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari Jennie Kim daripada rambut emasnya yang indah dan suaranya yang layak seorang malaikat. Ada sebuah rahasia yang terpendam jauh disana. penasaran? RnR! Junhwan


**First Meeting**

Alunan musik dari atas panggung kecil dalam cafe memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sebuah grup band independen melakukan aksi manggung mereka. IKON memang bukan grup band yang terkenal, namun jasa mereka sudah banyak dipakai beberapa cafe dan bar untuk mengisi acara-acara kecil atau hanya sekedar melakukan _Live music._

IKON, sebuah grup band beranggotakan lima orang. Satu vokalis wanita bernama Jinnie Kim, satu rapper sekaligus gitaris (Kim Hanbin), seorang keyboardist (Kim Donghyuk) , seorang drummer (Bobby) dan seorang bassist (Jung Chanwoo). Segala kegiatan IKON diatur oleh sang manajer, Song Yunhyeong.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Waktu ini memberitahukan pertunjukan _live music_ oleh IKON pada malam ini telah usai. Jinnie Kim, sang vokalis berterima kasih pada pihak cafe yang telah mengundang mereka untuk mengisi _live music_ dan menghibur para pelanggan pada malam ini. Setelah menyelesailan ucapannya, seluruh anggota band turun dari panggung kecil tersebut dan kembali ke ruangan yang telah disediakan untuk berganti pakaian serta berberes.

Jinnie tidak langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti. Ia berniat untuk mendatangi seseorang yang sepertinya adalah fans IKON. Ya, IKON memang merupakan sebuah band indie, namun itu tidak berarti mereka tidak memiliki fans.

Kedua tungkainya melangkah mendekati seorang laki-laki yang duduk di depan meja bar. Jinnie menyadari kehadiran pemuda tersebut disetiap kali IKON mengisi acara, pemuda itu selalu ada disana dengan fashion nyetrik dan kameranya.

Jinnie duduk di bangku tepat disebelah laki-laki tersebut. Untuk sesaat ia memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh pemuda di sampingnya itu. Snapback berwarna hijau neon, kaus lengan panjang berwarna merah, celana bahan berwarna ungu gelap, dipadukan dengan kaus kaki berwarna kuning serta sepatu putih. Jinnie menggelengkan kepalanya heran, sepertinya laki-laki ini tidak pernah diberikan arahan dalam berpakaian. Rasanya Jinnie ingin memberikan make over pada pemuda disebelahnya itu sekarang juga.

"Ahem." Jinnie berdeham pelan untuk mendapatkan perhatian pemuda disebelahnya itu. Nampaknya ketika menoleh, pemuda disebelahnya itu nampak terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika ada wanita cantik yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara?

"Boleh aku bicara padamu sebentar?" Jinnie berucap sesopan mungkin. Sebuah senyuman ia sunggingkan. Senyuman yang mampu membuat siapa saja terdiam selama beberapa detik hanya untuk melihatnya.

"Y-ya, boleh saja." Pemuda itu nampak gugup. Ibu jarinya berhenti menekan-nekan tombol pada kamera dalam genggamannya.

 _"Ah,_ _dia_ _pasti_ _sangat_ _menyukai_ _fotografi?"_ Jinnie membatin.

"Aku harap aku tidak bersikap tidak sopan, aku hanya ingin membantu dan memberi saran." Jinnie memainkan jemarinya ketika membuka percakapan diantara keduanya. Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangkat sebelan alisnya membuat Jinnie melanjutkan, "Uhm, mungkin anda sebaiknya mengganti cara berpakaian anda."

"Ah?" Dapat terlihat sekilas ekspresi wajah pemuda itu berubah sedih. Hanya sekilas saja.

"T-tolong jangan merasa buruk karena hal ini, a-aku hanya ingin membantu k-karena sepertinya pakaianmu telah menyita perhatian banyak o-orang." Sang gadis berucap terbata-bata. Dirinya sangat takut jika ucapannya menyinggung lawan bicaranya. Sungguh, ia tidak berniat buruk dan hanya ingin membantu.

"Ah! Aku tau!" Jinnie buru-buru mengambil ponsel dalam saku di rok hitam yang ia kenakan. Kemudian ia menunjukkan beberapa foto pakaian laki-laki sebagai contoh kostum yang harus dikenakan anggota bandnya saat manggung.

"Apa ini?" Pemuda itu terlihat heran.

"Uhm, mungkin pakaian-pakaian seperti ini cocok untukmu." Jinnie memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Suasana semakin terasa canggung diantara mereka.

"Maaf, apa pakaianku mengganggumu?" Pemuda itu terlihat bingung. Tangannya menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Ah, uhm... " Jinnie salah tingkah. Ia tak tahu harus menggunakan kata apa untuk membuat laki-laki dihadapannya ini tidak tersinggung.

"Uhm, aku kesini hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahku. Ya, tugas kuliah." Pemuda itu terlihat srmakin canggung. Jinnie merasa tidak enak padanya. Tapi, jika tak ada yang mengingatkannya, suatu saat nanti ia bisa jadi bahan tertawaan karena cara berpakaiannya itu.

"Ah, begitu.." Jinnie bergumam pelan. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Kecanggungan diatara keduanya dipecah oleh kedatangan salah satu anggota band diantara mereka. Kim Hanbin merangkul leher Jinnie dengan akrab. Ia datang membawakan sebuah pesan dari sang manajer.

"Disini kamu rupanya." Kedatangan Hanbin membuat Jinnie sedikit bisa merasa lega. Setidaknya ia terselamatkan dari Kecanggungan yang mencekiknya beberapa saat lalu.

"Ayolah, ganti pakaianmu, yang lain sudah menunggu di mobil. Manajer Song mencarimu daritadi." Ucap Hanbin. Kemudian ia melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Coba pertimbangkan saranku, oke?" Jinnie menggenggam kedua tangan besar milik pemuda itu. Ia tersemyum tipis sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu bersama Hanbin.

xoxox

"Ah, sial sudah jam segini!" Junhoe berteriak frustasi. Dirinya menghabiskan setengah jam untuk memilih pakaian apa yang harus ia kenakan. Kalau saja Jinnie tidak memintanya untuk mengganti cara berpakaiannya, ia pasti sudah berada di lokasi acara tempat IKON akan tampil hari ini.

Junhoe tidak menyesali sama sekali ketika ia mencoba mengindahkan saran vokalis IKON itu. Setelah ia merubah gaya berpakaiannya, ada beberapa perbedaan kecil yang ia sadari. Salah satunya, ia mendapat sedikit banyak perhatian dari kalangan wanita di kampusnya. Ada juga yang mengatakan dirinya lebih pantas dengan gayanya sekarang.

"Ya, kurasa sudah cukup pantas?" Junhoe berucap pada dirinya sendiri melalui kaca. Ia merapihkan kemejanya sedikit.

"Kamu tampan sekali hari ini, Koo Junhoe." Junhoe tersenyum pada kaca. Kemudian ia meraih tas kamera serta kunci motornya. Kedua tungkainya melangkah meninggalkan apartemen kecil itu.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Junhoe akhirnya tiba di lokasi. Sebuah helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibirnya. Sangat bersyukur karena acaranya belum mulai. Junhoe melangkah menuju gerbang masuk. Ia menyerahkan tiket kepada salah satu staf disana. Kemudian ia buru-buru mencari tempat di paling depan.

Dewi keberuntungan sepertinya sedang berpihak padanya. Dirinya masih bisa berdiri di barisan paling depan. Junhoe mengeluarkan kameranya ketika IKON mulai memasuki panggung.

Hari ini Jinnie tampak berbeda. Dirinya terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Mungkin karena high heels yang dikenakan oleh vokalis IKON tersebut.

"Cantik sekali.." Junhoe bergumam pelan. Kedua tangannya mengangkat kamera. Dari lensa ia membidik ke arah sang vokalis. Setiap gerakan berhasil diambil oleh kamera Junhoe.

" _You're so beautiful."_ Junhoe terus menerus mengambil gambar tanpa henti.

Setelah sesi Q&A, IKON kembali melanjutkan performancenya untuk lagu ketiga. Junhoe mulai menyadari wanita yang ia kagumi itu mulai kesulitan untuk melangkah. Tak jarang ia mendapat Jinnie yang hampir terjatuh. Rasanya seperti Jinnir tak begitu memperhatikan langkahnya. Benak Junhoe terasa tak enak. Ia memiliki fisarat buruk.

Seperti menjawab fisarat tak baik Junhoe, kedua telinganya mendapati sebuah teriakkan dari atas panggung. Tubuh tinggi Junhoe bergerak terlebih dahulu. Ia meloncati pagar dan menangkap tubuh mungil yang terjatuh dari atas panggung tersebut.

xoxox

Kedua kaki Jinnie mulai terasa sakit dan pegal. Ia tak terbiasa menggunakan heels lebih tinggi dari 3 cm. Tapi dirinya harus bertahan demi menghibur orang-orang yang telah datang ke tempat ini untuk menyaksikan mereka.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Jinnie berseru mengawali lagu ketiga. Suara alat musik mulai terdengar.

"You don't like me right?  
Is it because Im not tall? Oh oh~" Suara manis Jinnie mulai mengalun merdu. Sebuah ekspresi sedih bercampur kesal terpampang di wajahnya, menggambarkan perasaan pada lirik yang sedang ia nyanyikan.

"You don't interested in me right? Is it because i'm not pretty? Oh oh~" Jinnie mengambil beberapa langkah kedepan. Dirinya sama sekali tak sadar kalau posisinya sudah sangat dekat dengan pinggiran panggung.

"Nobody lo o o oves me." Tubuh Jinnie bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jari telunjuknya mengacung sembari ikut bergerak ke kanan dan kiri.

"Nobody lo o o ov— kyaaa!"

Heels Jinnie tidak menginjak panggung membuat tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang. Suara teriakkan keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua matanya tertutup erat. Punggungnya telah bersiap merasakan hantaman keras dengan aspal.

 **\- TBC -**

Halo! Please read and comment 💗 Tell me what you think about the story~


End file.
